khwitafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Roxas
Roxas, titolo Chiave del Destino, è il Nessuno di Sora, nato quando questo, nella Fortezza Oscura, si è tolto il cuore con il Keyblade del Cuore delle Persone per liberare il cuore di Kairi diventando così un Heartless e generando, a sua volta, Roxas; controlla il potere della Luce e i Samurai. Essendo il nessuno di Sora, puo' anch'egli utilizzare i Keyblade per combattere. È un grande amico di Axel e Xion. Storia Kingdom Hearts Unchained X Roxas non appare fisicamente, ma il suo potere viene evocato dal libro delle profezie per essere usato dai vari Signori del Keyblade. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Roxas naque poco dopo che Sora fù trasformato in Heartless alla Fortezza Oscura, ma dato che Sora tornò subito umano, Roxas non ha mantenuto i suoi ricordi, fù subito trovato da Xemnas davanti alla Vecchia Villa e lo fece entrare nell'Organizzazione XIII con il suo nuovo nome: Roxas. Durante i primi giorni si aggirava per Crepuscopoli con Axel e guardava gli altri abitanti (sopratutto Hayner, Pence e Olette) mentre mangiavano i gelati e giocavano. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Dopo essere entrato a far parte dell'Organizzazione, Roxas viene inizialmente affidato ad Axel, numero VIII dell'Organizzazione. Le prime missioni di Roxas erano solo dei tutorial, la prima la svolge con Axel dove gli spiega come funzionano, la seconda con Marluxia che gli spiega cosa sono gli Heartless, la terza con Zexion che gli spiega che a volte le missioni hanno obiettivi opzionali ma che è consigliabile portarli a termine lo stesso, la quarta Larxen gli insegna come usare le magie, nella quinta Vexen gli spiega come funzionano le ricognizioni, per finire nella sesta Lexaeus gli insegna come usare il suo attacco limite mentre combatte contro Mega-Shadow e grazie a tale tecnica lo sconfigge. Ora Roxas può fare le missioni vere, la settima la svolge con Axel dove loro dovevano raccogliere cuori. L'ottava la svolge con Larxen dove devono distruggere dei Robot Vigilanti che invasero Crepuscopoli, la nona la svolge assieme a Marluxia dove devono raccogliere cuori, incontrano persino lo Squarciatore Rapido e lo sconfiggono anche se esso fugge, la decima era un'addestramento dove Roxas doveva sopravvivere per un minuto da migliaia di Simili e ci riuscì. l'undicesima la svolge assieme ad Axel dove devono sconfiggere un Guardiano. A forza di fare missioni insieme, Roxas e Axel finiscono per diventare amici. Ad ogni missione la loro amicizia cresce, tantè che al termine di ogni loro compito si recano sulla Torre dell'Orologio di Crepuscopoli a mangiare un Gelato al Sale Marino. Poi però un giorno Axel viene spedito al Castello dell'Oblio per interferire nel piano di Marluxiache, a quanto pare, intendeva ribellarsi contro l'Organizzazione assogettando ai suoi voleri Sora e rovesciando Xemnas con l'aiuto del giovane. Così a Roxas viene affidato l'ultimo membro appena giunto nell'Organizzazione, Xion. la dodicesima la svolge con la Numero XIV (Xion) dove devono sconfiggere la potente Pianta Veleno e anche se ci riescono essa fugge. la tredicesima la svolge sempre con la Numero XIV, ma devono distruggere dei Disertori che invasero Crepuscopoli e ci riuscirono. Nella quattordicesima la Numero XIV rivela il suo volto e si misero a cercare il loro bersaglio: Darkside, una volta trovato lo distrussero e divennero amici. Durante la quindicesima Roxas assieme a Xigbar investiga su un nuovo mondo: Agrabah, per poi tornare a casa, ma a fine missione Roxas cade in coma per diverse settimane siccome Sora si era addormentato poichè Naminèglistavaricostruendolamemoria e questa è una prova del forte legame che vi è fra Sora e Roxas. Durante la sedicesima dove deve distruggere delle Piante Fire. Durante la diciasettesima deve sconfiggere Grandecoda, ma prima si rincontra Pianta Veleno e riesce a sconfiggerla (ma fugge), poi si occupa di Grandecoda riesce a sconfiggerlo, ma fugge. Nella diciotesima Roxas si mette a raccoglie dei medaglioni su Agrabah. Nella dicianovesima invece deve distruggere dei Disertori ad Agrabah. Nella ventesima missione lui deve distruggere delle Masse Ombra. Alla fine della missione si ritrova con Axel che è ritornato dal Castello dell'Oblio anche se il numero VIII inizialmente si dimostra un po' geloso poichè Roxas si era fatto molto amico con Xion, ma, alla fine, i tre diventano amici per la pelle. Tuttavia, reagendo al processo di recupero dei ricordi di Sora, Roxas comincia a chiedersi perchè possieda il Keyblade e comincia anche ad avere dei dubbi sui veri obiettivi dell'Organizzazione. Più tempo passa nell'Organizzazione e più Roxas e impaziente di avere delle risposte alle sue domande continuando, nel frattempo, ad aiutare l'Organizzazione nel suo piano di creare Kingdom Hearts Hearts raccogliendo i cuori degli Heartless utilizzando il Keyblade. Durante la ventunesiama missione Roxas è assieme ad Axel e deve raccogliere cuori, anche se incontrano uno strano tizio e lo seguono fino a raggiungere una caverna. Dentro sconfiggono molti Heartless. Nella ventiduesiama missione Roxas viene mandato in un nuovo mondo: Il Castello della Bestia dove deve sconfiggere il Sergente. Durante la ventitresima missione Roxas va a Crepuscopoli con Axel perchè Xion è scomparsa, ma a compromettere la missione ci si mette ancora Pianta Veleno che i due sconfiggono senza troppa fatica anche se fugge, poi cercando informazioni dagli abitanti scoprono che Xion cercava un Heartless-camaleonte e non riusciva a trovarlo, ma loro ci riuscirono era la Lucertola Velata e riuscirono a sconfiggerla anche se due scontri, ma essa fugge. Durante la ventiquattresima Roxas e Xion vengono mandati ad Agrabah per investigare nella Caverna delle Meraviglie, ma si scontrano nel tizio in cui Roxas e Axel si era inccappato qualche settimana fà assieme ad Axel, Pietro i due lo sconfiggono e scappano prima che la caverna crolli. Durante la venticinquesima Roxas e Xion sono mandati a Crepuscopoli per raccogliere dei medaglioni anche se la missione viene un pò compromessa da Pianta Veleno che riescono a sconfiggere facilmente, anche se fugge. Durante la ventiseiesima sempre con Xion loro devono distruggere la Masse Ombra che invasero Agrabah. Nella missione 27 Roxas e Xion fanno delle indagini al Castello della Bestia. Nella missione 28 tornano al Castello della Bestia per raccogliere cuori. In seguito Roxas e Axel, su ordine di Xemnas, vanno alla Fortezza Oscura per liberare un "Corvo Speciale", durante il viaggio raggiungono la torre della fortezza rovinata e trovano il corvo, ma vengono circondati da vari Heartless. Una volta sconfitti tali Heartless, i due liberano il corvo e poi vanno a Crepuscopoli per prendere il loro classico gelato. Durante la missione 29 Roxas e Xion devono trovare un Heartless chiamato Neoshadow, una volta trovato il Neoshadow lo affrontano, ma ne vengono attaccati da altri. Durante la missione 30 Roxas e Xion devono raccogliere cuori ad Agrabah. Nella missione 31 Roxas e Xion devono sconfiggere il Cane Bullo, affrontano il Cane Bullo che dopo una dura battaglia riescono a sconfiggerlo, ma esso fugge. Nella 32 Roxas va ad Agrabah dove deve distruggere un Heartless unico che si rivela essere Formicaleone, ma Roxas dopo una dura battaglia riesce a distruggerlo, la missione 33 è un'allenamento dove Roxas deve distruggere delle anfore, ma in alcune di esse si nascondevano dei Samurai, nonostante ciò riesce a distruggerle tutte, nella 34 viene mandato ad Agrabah con Demyx dove devono sconfiggere dei Maestri Aerei, ma vengono attaccati alla fine della missione vengono attaccati da Squarciatore Rapido che sconfiggono ma riesce a fuggire. Durante la missione 35 viene mandato al Castello della Bestia per raccogliere cuori. Nella 36 viene mandato in un nuovo mondo: l'Arena dell'Olimpo assieme a Xigbar, Roxas viene scambiato per una recluta di Filottète e ne approfitta per investigare meglio il mondo. La missione 37 non è una vera missione, ma Roxas si mette a giocare con la palla a Crepuscopoli con Hayner e gli altri. Nella missione 38 Roxas e Xaldin vengono mandati a scoprire chi è il regolatore del Castello della Bestia, alla fine scoprono che è la Bestia, ma durante la missione vengono attaccati da Cane Bullo che riescono a sconfiggere anche se fugge. Nella missione 39 Roxas viene mandato al Monte Olimpo per raccogliere cuori e incontra il Blindato d'Argilla che riesce a distruggere. Nella missione 40 viene mandato sempre all'Arena dell'Olimpo per distruggere dei Disertori. Nella Missione 41 viene mandato nel Monte Olimpo assieme a Xigbar per distruggere Stella del Mattino e ci riescono, ma vengono ostacolati poi da Squarciatore Rapido che riescono a distruggere. Nella 42 Roxas viene mandato in un nuovo mondo: la Città di Halloween dove raccoglie i cuori degli Heartless. Nella 43 Roxas viene mandato al Castello della Bestia assieme a Xaldin per sconfiggere un Heartless unico non identificato, vengono prima bloccati da Shadow Gigas che sconfiggono, ma lui sopravvissé, poi scoprono che l'Heartless è Seguace Oscuro e riescono a distruggerlo. Nella 44 Roxas viene mandato a Crepuscopoli e aiuta Xion nella sua missione nel raccogliere dei medaglioni, essi afforntano Shadow Gigas e Pianta Veleno che sconfiggono e fuggono, ma poi riaffrontano Shadow Gigas che sconfiggono, ma fugge di nuovo e in fine l'obiettivo di Roxas: Slavina, anche se riescono a sconfiggerla essa fugge. Nella 45 Roxas và alla Città di Halloween per raccogliere cuori. Nella 46 lo mandano al Monte Olimpo con Demyx per raccogliere cuori. Poi viene mandato in un nuovo mondo: Il Paese delle Meraviglie dove deve raccogliere cuori, ma incontra anche la Lucertola Furtiva e riesce a sconfiggerla anche se fugge. Poi viene mandato ad Agrabah con Xaldin per sconfiggere Blindato Solido, ma Blindato Solido fugge. Nella missione 49 viene mandato al Castello della Bestia per sconfiggere Heartless assieme a Xigbar e incontrano Cane Bullo che sconfiggono e fugge. Nella 50 Roxas và al Castello della Bestia dove deve distruggere un Heartless unico non identificato, ma inizialmente Roxas viene bloccato da Cane bullo che sconfigge e distrugge, il suo bersaglio si rivela essere Motore Infernale, ma dopo una dura battaglia riesce a distruggerlo. Durante la missione 51 Roxas si reca al Paese delle Meraviglie con Luxord per distruggere i Concerti Rosa. Nella missione 52 Roxas viene mandato alla Città di Halloween dove deve raccogliere i cuori, ma gli Heartless sono pochi, li affronta le tre pesti Vado, Vedo e Prendo che lo infastidivano e loro si sono arresi e il giovane Nessuno riusci a portare a termine la missione. Nella missione 53 Roxas viene mandato in un nuovo mondo: L'Isola che non c'è e li deve sconfiggere Crestaonda e ci riesce anche se poi fugge. Nella missione 54 Roxas assieme a Demyx si reca alla Città di Halloween per sconfiggere un Doppia Lama. Nella missione 55 Roxas torna al Paese delle Meraviglie con Luxord per raccogliere dei medaglioni. Durante la missione 56 Roxas viene mandato a Crepuscopoli assieme ad Axel e Xion dove loro devono sconfiggere due Heartless unici, il primo di loro è Spada Infuocata, riescono a distruggerlo, poi si occupano del Distruttore ma Roxas deve occuparsi di lui da solo dato che Xion si sentiva male e Axel si occupava di lei e riesce a distruggerlo. Nella missione 57 Roxas viene mandato al Paese delle Meraviglie con Luxord per distruggere i tre Comandati apparsi li e ci riescono prima delle carte della Regina di Cuori. Nella 58 Roxas va con Axel nell'Isola che non c'è per distruggere tre Minaccie Volanti. Nella 56 invece Roxas deve prendere dei Frammenti lucenti che li hanno i Guardiani, cosi si reca a Crepuscopoli, prima sconfigge Pianta Veleno per due volte di seguito anche se fuggono, poi dopo aver sconfitto Grandecoda Roxas si mette a distruggere i quattro Guardiani per prendere i Frammenti luncenti. Nella missione 60 Roxas va all'Isola che non c'è per distruggere Slavina e ci riesce. Nella missione 61 Roxas và all'Arena dell'Olimpo con Demyx per cercare un misterioso Heartless unico, non ebbe altra scelta se non partecipare alla Coppa Principianti da solo, nelle semifinali incontro Grandecoda che lo distrusse e in finale Xigbar che riusci a battere, poi il torneo fù interrotto dal suo bersaglio: Guardia di Ferro, ma Roxas riusci a distruggerlo. Nella missione 62 Roxas si reca alla Città di Halloween per sconfiggere Spettro Portatore, quando incontra Spettro Portatore lo sconfigge, ma fugge. Incontra anche uno strano essere che lo attaccò simile a un tentacolo, ma lo distrusse. Nella missione 63 Roxas assieme a Xion vanno al Paese delle Meraviglie per distruggere le Masse Ombra, ma vengono assaliti da Shadow Gigas che sconfiggono e fugge. Poi vengono attaccati da Lucertola Furtiva che sconfiggono e fugge. Nella missione 64 Roxas assime ad Axel si recano nell'Isola che non c'è per sconfiggere Serenata Smeraldo e ci riescono dopo una lunga battaglia. Durante la missione 65 Roxas và al Paese delle Meraviglie assieme a Luxord e insieme affrontano Novashadow che sconfiggono nonostante fugga. Nella missione 66 Roxas deve scoprire perchè gli Heartless spariscono e scopre che è causa di Necroparassita che creava di Tentaclaws per mangiare gli Heartless, ma Roxas riesce a distruggerlo. Nella missione 67 Roxas affronta di nuovo Serenata Smeraldo nel Paese delle Meraviglie assieme a Xigbar. Nella missione 68 Roxas và ad Agrabah dove deve raccogliere cuori e incontra Blindato Solido che affronta e sconfigge due volte di seguito anche se fugge. Durante la missione 69 Roxas và al Paese delle Meraviglie per sconfiggere un Heartless unico ignoto e si rivela essere Burlone Cremisi che riesce a distruggere dopo una lunga battaglia. Durante la missione 70 Roxas và con Axel nel Castello della Bestia per distruggere i Disertori, a fine missione incontrano Invincibile che sconfiggono anche se fugge. Nella missione 71 Roxas deve sopravvivere per due minuti da ondate di Simili e Samurai e ci riesce. Nella 72 Roxas deve raccogliere cuori assieme a Luxord nella Città di Halloween. Nella missione 73 Roxas và all'Arena dell'Olimpo per distruggere gli Heartless che partecipano in un torneo e quindi si iscrive alla Coppa Esperti, durante il primo round si confronta contro Lottatore dei Cieli, riuscendo a vincere facilmente, più in là si scontra contro Lanciatore Spaziale, vincendolo in astuzia ed in finale incontra Lama Intrepida che anche se viene sconfitta riesce fuggire. Nella missione 74 Roxas deve trovare un'impostore e scoprono che sta a Crepuscopoli, dopo averlo sconfitto arriva anche Invincibile che lui e Axel sconfiggono, poi si rimettono a lottare contro l'impostore che fugge. Nella missione 75 Roxas deve continuare a cercare l'impostore, affronta l'imposstore che si rivela essere Xion e torna nell'Organizzazione. Nella missione 76 Roxas deve distruggere le Masse Ombra nell'Isola che non c'è anche se deve affrontare Crestaonda ma riesce a distruggerli tutti. Durante la missione 77 Roxas deve trovare e sconfinggere Codaspettro nell'Isola che non c'è e ci riesce anche se fugge. Durante la missione 78 Capitan Uncino risveglia il Dominatore dei Cieli e Roxas riesce a distruggerlo. Durante la missione 79 assieme a Xigbar devono trovare un Heartless gigante e ucciderlo, ma vengono prima bloccati per ben due volte da Spettro Portatore, ma riescono a distruggerlo durante la seconda battaglia, poi trovano Uccisore Glaciale il loro bersaglio e dopo una dura battaglia lo distruggono. Nella missione 80 Roxas deve distruggere dei vasi nel Castello della Bestia stando attento alle Capsule Viventi. Nel 81 Roxas deve distruggere Serenata Smeraldo e ci riesce nel Paese delle Meraviglie. Nella missione 82 Roxas assieme a Xion devono distruggere un potente Heartless chiamato Servitore Appuntito, Roxas e Xion prima affrontano Blindato Solido che viene distrutto e infine Servitore Appuntito che viene distrutto da Xion. Nella missione 83 Roxas deve cercare Xaldin nel Castello della Bestia, viene attaccato da Lancia Blitz che viene distrutto e poi Shadow Gigas che riesce a fuggire e poi Cane Bullo che distrugge, solo quando Roxas sente gli abitanti parlare di Xaldin lo trova e gli spiega che sta facendo delle ricerche per conto suo. Durante la missione 84 Roxas assieme a Xigbar distrugge Sfera Ustionante nel Monte Olimpo. Nella 85 raccoglie i cuori nel Paese delle meraviglie dove trova e distrugge Novashadow e poi Lucertola Furtiva. Nella missione 86 Roxas assieme a Luxord raccoglie i medaglioni nell'Isola che non c'è anche se vengono infastiditi da Codaspettro, ma viene distrutto. Nella missione 87 Roxas affronte e distrugge Grantempesta nella Città di Halloween, poi prima di andarsene incontra anche Invincibile che dopo la sua sconfitta fugge. Nella missione 88 Roxas deve distruggere un Heartless unico misterioso nella Città di Halloween, esso si rivela essere Orcus, ma durante la battaglia Axel lo ferma e in realtà Orcus era Xion (il vero Orcus li aveva ingannati con delle illusioni e l'Organizzazione voleva che uno dei due veniva distrutto). Nella missione 89 Roxas và a Crepuscopoli per distruggere un'invasione di Heartless unici, prima distrugge Pianta Veleno, dopo lo Shadow Gigas (l´unico che riesce a fuggire), poi Lama Intrepida, poi Orcus, poi Lucertola Furtiva, poi Blindato Potenziato e in fine Spazzaterra, quando torna scopre che Xion che scappata di nuovo. Nella missione 90 Roxas deve inserire uno strano marchingegno nella caverna delle meraviglie ad Agrabah, appena dentro viene attaccato da Shadow Gigas che riesce a distruggere, poi una volta impiantato il congegno da Blindato Terrestre che viene anch'esso distrutto e in fine Invincibile all'uscita che viene anche lui distrutto. Il giorno dopo Roxas tradisce l'Organizzazione infatti ha molte domande e non sà se quello che fà è giusto, affronta perfino Saix, e riesce a betterlo (si suppone che abbia anche affrontato l'Anti-Saïx prima di quello vero) e riesce a scappare. Axel cercherà di fermare Roxas per convincerlo a rimanere nell'Organizzazione altrimenti questi gli avrebbero dato la caccia e tentato di distruggerlo per il suo tradimento''ma Roxas risponderà: ''Nessuno sentirebbe la mia mancanza''proseguendo poi il suo cammino, ma Axel ribatterà: ''Non è vero.....io la sentirei''ma Roxas proseguirà senza dire una parola. In seguito, a Crepuscopoli, Roxas incontrerà Xion la quale ha finalmente scoperto la verità su se stessa: ella è un nessuno replica (Nessuno creati artificialmente), ma è una copia imperfetta di Roxas, creata da Xemnas utilizzando i ricordi trapelanti di Sora nel caso in cui Sora si sarebbe rivelato inutile per i piani del ''Superiore''di creare Kingdom Hearts. Roxas è scioccato di scoprire che Xion ha assunto l'aspetto di Sora e lo è ancor più quando Xion gli dice che intende assorbirlo per diventare il ''vero''Sora. Ma ciò si è rivelato essere altri che uno stratagemma di Xion, Xion è consapevole che loro non possono coesistere e che Roxas era in pericolo e pertanto decide di sparire volentieri in modo che Xemnas non abbia successo, Xion afferma ciò poco prima di scomparire. Sapendo che Roxas non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di ucciderla, Xion assume la forma di un mostro corazzato gigante ed affronta Roxas, dopo una lunga ed estenuante battaglia Roxas sconfigge Xion che riassume la sua forma originale, ma dopo la battaglia Roxas perde tutti i ricordi che ha di Xion. Xion, contenta ma morente tra le braccia di Roxas, chiede a questi di fermare Xemnas ed impedirgli di completare Kingdom Hearts, scomparendo infine. Roxas riacquisisce i suoi ricordi su Xion solo quando questa scompare. Rattristato, Roxas ottiene però due Keyblade adesso, poichè, dopo la scomparsa di Xion, egli risveglia il Keyblade di Ventus, la prima volta il suo Keyblade e quello di Ventus sono uniti ma, poco dopo, si trasformano in Lontano Ricordo e Portafortuna. Roxas, dopo aver scoperto il vero obiettivo di Xemnas e dopo la morte di Xion(che aveva assunto la forma di Sora), è determinato più che mai a ritrovare Sora e a liberare Kingdom Hearts, si reca così al Mondo che non Esiste ma non appena giunto al Grattacielo della Memoria viene attaccato da moltissimi Neoshadow. Tuttavia, Roxas si rende conto che ce ne sono troppi per lui quando, all'improvviso, appare Riku e Roxas gli dà il suo Lontano Ricordo sconfigge i Neoshadow. I due poi si affrontano e Roxas sembra vincere inizialmente, ma poi Riku liberà l'Oscurità al suo interno ed assume la forma dell'Heartless di Xehanort apparendo davanti a Roxas che è sbalordito, il giovane nessuno viene poi afferrato dal Guardiano di Xehanort che gli fa perdere i sensi. Allora appare DiZ che apre un Corridoio dell'Oscurità che porta alla Vecchia Villa di Crepuscopoli, luogo dove risiede DiZ. DiZ intende riunire Roxas a Sora al fine di risvegliare più rapidamente questi dal suo processo di recupero della memoria. Tuttavia DiZ sa che l'Organizzazione è ardentemente alla ricerca del suo membro mancante e pertanto cancella a Roxas la memoria e lo ripone in una Crepuscopoli Virtuale dove il giovane avrebbe vissuto, nascosto dall'Organizzazione, come un ragazzo normale, ignaro del suo passato. Roxas comincia a dimenticarsi di Xion ma questa gli dice che si sarebbe ricordata di lui e Axel. Kingdom Hearts II Il giorno dopo della battaglia con Riku, DiZ gli cancellò la memoria e gli mise una falsa dove lui credeva di essere un normale cittadino di Crepuscopoli e che fosse amico di Hayner, Pance e Olette, ma ignorava che in realtà lui vivesse nella Crepuscopoli Virtuale. Il primo giorno nella sua nuova vita l'Organizzazione gia lo aveva individuato e mandò alcuni Simili nella città a trovarlo, ma loro hanno rubato delle foto con Roxas e i derubati non potevano più pronunciare tale parola. Allora loro andarono da Seifer credendo che lui li stava accusando e Roxas lo affronta e lo sconfigge, poi vedono un Simile e Roxas lo insegue davanti alla Villa dove evoca accidentalmente il Keyblade e lo sconfigge, allora ritrova le foto e riesce a scagionarsi. Il secondo giorno Roxas e gli altri decidono di lavorare per andare in spiaggia, quando però ottengono i soldi un tizio misterioso li ruba a Roxas e loro sono costretti a rimanere in città, anche se Roxas era molto dispiaciuto e fù molto incuriosito dalla frase "Riesci a sentire Sora?". Il terzo giorno Roxas conosce una certa Naminè e la segue ma viene attaccato da altri Simili e si ritrova nel Tuffo nel Cuore dove affronta l'Aculeo Crepuscolare, ma dopo una dura battaglia lo sconfigge e Naminè cercò di dirgli chi fosse, ma il misterioso uomo non glielo permise. Il quarto giorno Roxas e Hayner parteciparono al torneo Struggle, Roxas inizialmente affronta Hayner che riesce a sconfiggere, poi dopo aver visto Vivi sconfiggere Seifer (ed aver affrontato quest'ultimo in un vicolo poco dopo) affronta il ragazzino e lo sconfigge, ma solo allora capisce che non era Vivi ma un falso creato dai Simili, solo allora si presenta Axel che scopre che non ha più la memoria e i due iniziano a combattere, Roxas lo sconfigge, ma DiZ interviene per far tornare tutto normale, allora il torneo riprende e Roxas affronta Setzer e lo sconfigge vincendo il premio. Il quinto giorno Roxas e gli altri investigano sulle sette meraviglie, la pirma erano le scale stregate che Raijin aveva sbagliato a contare, la seconda di un misterioso pallone che usciva dal muro, la terza di un voce del tunnel provocata dal Falso Vivi che Roxas sconfigge di nuovo, la quarta da un clone di Roxas che riesce a sconfiggere, la quinta da un sacco animato da un simile, la sesta di un misterioso treno fantasma che solo Roxas riusciva a vedere e la settima riguardava Naminè che cercò di spiegargli del suo passato. Il sesto giorno Roxas scopre che nessuno si ricordava di lui, allora Axel gli manda contro i Simili e i Sicari, ma Roxas arriva alla Vecchia Villa dove trova nuovamente Naminè, ma DiZ e l'uomo misterioso gli impedirono di parlarle, alla fine Roxas ricorda tutto e affronta un'ultima volta Axel e lo sconfigge, poi trova Sora e si ricongiunge a lui. Sora durante il suo viaggio ha delle caratteristiche di Roxas, come nostalgia di Hayner e gli altri, saper'usare lo Skeatebord, il senso familiare di quando ha il cristallo in mano. Nel Mondo che non Esiste Roxas si separa e appare dinanzi a Sora teletrasportandosi al Tuffo nel Cuore dove i due si affrontano, ma Roxas alla fine perde dopo la durissima battaglia e si ricongiunge. Alla fine che Sora esce da Kingdom Hearts, Roxas (o meglio la sua anima) parla con quella di Naminè ricongiunta a Kairi. Roxas si vede di nuovo alle Isole del Destino alla fine. Kingdom Hearts coded Viene nominato da Naminé Virtuale come una delle persone collegate a Sora. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Appare in un flashback di Lea dopo il suo risveglio mentre lui e a Axel mangiano un gelato insieme.Durante questo flashback Roxas parla con Axel riguardo a una promessa che Axel gli aveva fatto(ovvero che avrebbe riportato indietro sia Roxas che Xion se fossero scappati) e imita il suo tipico : "L'hai memorizzato?". Poi il flashback finisce in quanto Lea si risveglia.Quando Sora al Mondo che non Esiste prende Naminè per la mano e lei diventa Xion Sora piange una lacrima probabilmente perchè c'è Roxas dentro di lui. Appare in seguito al mondo che non esiste davanti a Sora, togliendosi il cappuccio. Roxas lo incoraggia a continuare la sua strada mentre Sora dice che Roxas dovrebbe avere una sua esistenza e ciò stupisce Roxas che dice che quello è il motivo per cui lui è Sora e poi condivide tutti i suoi ricordi dolorosi con Sora e sparisce. Appare poi insieme a Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Xion, Riku, Kairi,Topolino,Paperino e Pippo dietro a Sora quando quest'ultimo si rifiuta di soccombere a Xemnas e Xigbar. Roxas viene nominato anche dal Giovane Xehanort, dicendo che era il "candidato perfetto" per subire il processo di clonazione per diventare uno Xehanort, ma a causa della sua personalità e dell'amicizia con Axel, egli si è dimostrato "debole" per diventare uno di loro. Roxas compare poi alle Isole del Destino davanti a Riku e gli chiede cosa sia più terribile per lui e dopo che Riku gli da la sua risposta Roxas sparisce. Kingdom Hearts III ''presto disponibile Descrizione nei Diari Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days HD Roxas (Org.) Il tredicesimo membro dell'Organizzazione XIII. Sa usare il Keyblade e viene spesso mandato in missione per raccogliere cuori. All'inizio sembrava una specie di zombie, ma si è ripreso da quando ha fatto amicizia con Axel e Xion. Kingdom Hearts II Il ragazzo che vive a Crepuscopoli e che ha visto in sogno i ricordi di Sora Le sue vacenze estive sono giunte al termine, e con esse anche molti dei suoi ricordi e dei sentimenti. Roxas (Org.) Il numero XIII dell'Organizzazione XIII, Detentore del Keyblade e abitante dell'oscurità. Aveva uno sguardo soddisfatto mentre spariva dopo aver combattuto con Sora, ma quest'ultimo era l'unico a poterlo vedere. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Uno dei membri dell'Organizzazione XIII e anche il Nessuno di Sora. Era molto amico di Axel, un altro membro. Roxas cessò di esistere dopo essersi riunito con Sora. Mondi *Crepuscopoli (tutte) *Mondo che non Esiste (tutte) *Castello che non Esiste (tutte) *Agrabah (organizzazione, incappucciato) *Castello della Bestia (organizzazione, incappucciato) *Arena dell'Olimpo (organizzazione, incappucciato) *Città di Halloween (organizzazione, incappucciato) *Paese delle Meraviglie (organizzazione, incappucciato) *L'Isola che non c'è (organizzazione, incappucciato) *Isole del Destino (normale, organizzazione) *Castello dell'Oblio (organizzazione) *Vecchia Villa (organizzazione) *Crepuscopoli Virtuale (normale, organizzazione) *Tuffo nel Cuore (tutte) *Mondo Oscuro (incappucciato) *Fortezza Oscura (organizzazione) *San Fransokyo (normale) *Cimitero dei Keyblade (organizzazione) Armi *Bastone di Legno *Spada Struggle *Scettro Struggle *Scudo Struggle Keyblade *Catena Regale *Dolore Nostalgico *Rovina Minacciosa *Plasma Distruttore *Sofferenza Solitaria *Segno di Innocenza *Corona del Peccato *Marea Abissale *Leviatano *Volo della Vera Luce *Rifiuto del Destino *Ruggito Notturno *Barlume di Tenebra *Eclissi Totale *Lamento Silente *Eclissi Lunare *Più Buio del Buio *Scoppio Astrale *Lampo Ribelle *Vampa Crepuscolo *Arma Omega *Mattinata *Ombrello *Portafortuna *Due Diventano Uno Aspetto Roxas Essendo il Nessuno di Sora è molto simile a quest'ultimo, infatti ha gli occhi celesti, la sua stessa struttura corporea e i capelli dritti, ma più dritti di quelli di Sora, inoltre a differenza di quelli di Sora che sono castani lui li ha biondi, quasi per creare un contrasto. Per essere più specifici i capelli dietro sono lisci, mentre quelli avanti sono tutti alzati. E' anche identico a Ventus, questo perchè dato che il cuore di Ventus è dentro Sora, quando è nato Sora-Shadow (Heartless di Sora) è nato anche Roxas (Nessuno di Sora), ma ha usato il cuore di Ventus anziche quello di Sora. Indossa una giacca nera con la cerniera in mezzo, lo zippo è ha forma di X, ma in uno stile da Nessuno. Indossa sopra un'altra giacca, ma è bianca con delle decorazioni nere e grigie e con il colletto rosso. I pantaloni invece hanno due colori distinti: all'inizio sono beige, mentre dalle ginocchia in giu sono grigio scuro. Le scarpe invece sono grigie con i lacci rossi. Per finire indossa anche un braccialetto a scacchi neri e bianchi e due anelli, uno bianco e uno nero, Nomura ha detto che lo ha fatto con questi colori bianchi e neri per ricordare le tenebre e la luce. Roxas (org.) Essendo il Nessuno di Sora è molto simile a quest'ultimo, infatti ha gli occhi celesti, la sua stessa struttura corporea e i capelli dritti, ma più dritti di quelli di Sora, inoltre a differenza di quelli di Sora che sono castani lui li ha biondi, quasi per creare un contrasto. Per essere più specifici i capelli dietro sono lisci, mentre quelli avanti sono tutti alzati. E' anche identico a Ventus, questo perchè dato che il cuore di Ventus è dentro Sora, quando è nato Sora-Shadow (Heartless di Sora) è nato anche Roxas (Nessuno di Sora), ma ha usato il cuore di Ventus anziche quello di Sora. Come gli altri membri indossa un soprabito nero, guanti neri e pantaloni neri, ma anziche stivali indossa scarpe nere. Organizzazione XIII Come gli altri membri indossa un soprabito nero, guanti neri e pantaloni neri, ma anziche stivali indossa delle scarpe nere. Il volto è coperto dal cappuccio e dalle tenebre rendendo impossibile capire chi sia, ma fuori dal cappuccio fuori esce un ciuffo di capello biondo. Strategia Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Bisogna avere delle Granpozioni in questa battaglia, in questa battaglia si è da soli, lui utilizzerà Lontano Ricordo e Portafortuna, può fare dei laser verticali che andranno addosso a Sora, e è anche molto veloce. Inoltre può anche lanciare i Keyblade. Può anche fare il suo attacco più potente, lanciando varie sfere di luce. Inoltre può anche fare un attacco simile ai Samurai, se si perde allora si viene feriti gravemente, ma se si vince si possono utilizzare i Keyblade di Roxas (3 Keyblade in tutto) e Roxas attaccherà solo con la magia. Galleria Roxas kh hd 1 5 remix by uxianxiii-d5yhwm1.jpg|Artwork Roxas (KH 1.5 HD Remix) Roxas ultimania render by naruto0292.png Roxas (Art) KHD.png|Artwork Roxas Org.XIII (KH 358/2 Days) KH2 Artwork Roxas2.jpg|Artwork Roxas ( KH2) tumblr_mf0cceUPQW1qeup67o1_250.png|Roxas Org. XIII(manga) Illustrazione iniziale roxas.jpg|Aspetto iniziale di Roxas tumblr_lxwx2wTNi41r7fkwko1_500.jpg|Roxas KH2 (Manga) Card_00000826_KHX.png|Carta di Roxas in Kingdom Hearts X Card_00001051_KHX.png|Carta di Roxas (Org.XIII)in Kingdom Hearts X Medaglia di Roxas.png|Medaglia di Roxas in Kingdom Hearts Unchained X Roxas_(card).png|Carta di Roxas in Re:Chain of Memories RoxasDaysFace.png|Artwork dello Sprite di Roxas in 358/2 Days Roxas_(Talk_sprite)_1_KHD.png|Sprite di Roxas felice Roxas_(Talk_sprite)_3_KHD.png|Sprite di Roxas che sorride Roxas_(Talk_sprite)_4_KHD.png|Sprite di Roxas arrabbiato Roxas_(Talk_sprite)_6_KHD.png|Sprite di Roxas triste Roxas_(Talk_sprite)_10_KHD.png|Sprite di Roxas scioccato Roxas_(Talk_sprite)_12_KHD.png|Sprite di Roxas incapucciato Sprite_Roxas1.png|Sprite di Roxas (KH2) Sprite_Roxas2.png|Sprite di Roxas quando viene danneggiato Sprite_Roxas3.png|Sprite di Roxas quando un nemico danneggia i suoi HP Roxas col pigiama.png|Modello di Roxas col pigiama Curiosità *In origine Roxas, sebbene fu creato fin dall'inizio per essere il Nessuno di Sora , fu però pensato all'inizio come un agente che lavorava sotto controllo di DIZ ( cioè Ansem il Saggio) contro l'Organizzazione XIII, ma Nomura alla fine scartò quest'idea. *Inizialmente l'aspetto di Roxas doveva essere più simile a Sora che a Ventus (questo perchè l'aspetto di Roxas è stato preso da Ventus poichè nel cuore di Sora è presente quello di Ventus) ma poi Nomura cambiò idea e decise di rendere Roxas un Nessuno diverso agli altri. *Il rapporto di amicizia tra Axel e Roxas è molto simile a Zack e Cloud Strife di Final Fantasy VII, come Zack che mostra una personalità simile a Axel e Cloud a Roxas (oltre alla sua colorazione e stile sono letteralmente simili ), tenendo conto di entrambi i personaggi anche appartenevano ad un loro gruppo che poi l'hanno abbandonato (SOLDIER e Organizzazione XIII), così come sia Cloud e Roxas hanno perso i loro ricordi del suo migliore amico ma che poi li recupereranno nel corso della storia. *Nella versione originale di Kingdom Hearts II in giapponese, la voce di Roxas suonava più giovane di come le nuove scene nel Final mix. *Quando Roxas trasforma le 2 cateni regali in portafortuna e lontano ricordo, sembra inizialmente che stia cercando di formare l'X-blade. *Roxas è la controparte di Ven e condividono gli stessi doppiatori sia nella versione giapponese sia in quella americana.( il doppiatore di Ventus e Roxas nella versione giapponese ha doppiato anche Neku Sakuraba in The World Ends with you e in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance , Kaito Tenyo in Yu-gi-oh Zexal , Joker in Final Fantasy Type 0 HD)e Tomura Shigaraki nella serie di My Hero Academia. *I capelli di Roxas ricordano un pò ai capelli di Kaito Kuroba/Kaito Kid personaggio di Detective Conan e Magic Kaito 1412 *Roxas, assieme a Xemnas, Xigbar e Saix, sono le uniche persone che non si sono dimenticate di Xion quando ella muore. *Roxas è l'unico membro della prima Organizzazione XIII che non indossa gli stivali neri come gli altri membri, ma delle scarpe nere. * Escludendo Xemnas ,Xigbar e Saix che sono stati resuscitati e che ora fanno parte della Nuova Organizzazione XIII (13 Cuori dell'Oscurità), Roxas è l'unico membro della prima Organizzazione XIII che non muore. * La storia di Roxas all'inizio di KH2 ricorda vagamente a quella di Ken Kaneki, il protagonista della serie di Tokyo Ghoul, quando lui aveva perso la memoria (persa a causa di uno scontro contro Kishou Arima) e che ha vissuto per due anni con il nome di Haise Sasaki, infatti entrambi hanno avuto il tempo di vivere, di divertirsi e di avere una vita felice però alla fine devono accettare la dura realtà facendo "risvegliare" i loro veri, ossia Sora e Ken Kaneki, e dentro quest'ultimi ci sono la memoria dei due,però nonostante la ricongiunzione , questi vivono ancora nei cuori di Sora e Kaneki; l'unica differenza è che Kaneki\Sasaki è un "Qualcuno" poichè è semplicemente Kaneki che non si ricorda del suo passato (e non una controparte) e che poi si ricongiunge con i suoi ricordi che hanno preso la sua forma del passato mentre Roxas è una controparte allo stato puro di Sora e non un "Qualcuno". Vedi anche *??? (Roxas) *Dati Copia di Roxas Categoria:Nessuno dell´Organizzazione XIII Categoria:Personaggi di Kingdom Hearts X Categoria:Personaggi di Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Categoria:Personaggi di Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Categoria:Personaggi di Kingdom Hearts II Categoria:Personaggi di Kingdom Hearts coded Categoria:Personaggi di Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Categoria:Personaggi di Kingdom Hearts III Categoria:Boss di Kingdom Hearts II